


warm

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decide to stay in.





	warm

Baekhyun takes one last look at the streets below and sighs.

“Are you sure Jongin won’t be mad?” He asks, then closes the curtains. Thunder crackles outside and Baekhyun almost jumps out of his skin, hand flying to rest on his chest as he sits on the couch.

Kyungsoo looks like he wants to laugh, but he doesn’t. He scoots to make space for him, then continues stirring the jajangmyeon they just ordered.

“I’m pretty sure he won’t. The weather is impossible. I’d rather cancel than risk getting the three of us sick,” Kyungsoo assures him. Baekhyun tries to pinch his cheek, but Kyungsoo is quick to block his hand. “Plus, that kid never runs out of a company.”

Baekhyun nods. The three of them were supposed to watch a movie today until the weather decided to fuck it and opened up to a heavy downpour right when they were about to leave.

His phone buzzes. Baekhyun opens the message and sees Jongin’s sent him a selca of himself and Chanyeol, his roommate-slash-crush, looking happily snuggled together on Jongin’s bed. Baekhyun shows the picture to Kyungsoo and the other only gives him an  _ I told you so  _ look.

Baekhyun smiles. He supposes this sudden turn of events made the rain a blessing in disguise and worked in their favor.

Kyungsoo takes a huge mouthful of the noodles. Baekhyun grabs his own chopsticks and bowl, but Kyungsoo feeds him a mouthful, and Baekhyun just complies, opens his mouth wide. He chokes a little and Kyungsoo laughs at him, but he also grabs him some tissues and wipes the smudge of black bean sauce on his mouth himself.

“You know what would be perfect?” Baekhyun says after he’s swallowed his food, “Pizza.”

Kyungsoo throws him a deadpan look. “You said you were okay with noodles. I asked you earlier if you wanted anything else —”

“I don’t know, I just suddenly thought of pizza. Feels like I haven’t eaten one in weeks.”

“Should we order a box?” Kyungsoo glances at the window. “Though it doesn’t look like the rain is subsiding any time soon…”

“Nah, I’m good,” Baekhyun assures him. “It was just a random thought, ‘mmkay? Besides,  couldn’t afford to grow this belly pooch any larger.”

“But I love your belly pooch,” Kyungsoo says.

Kyungsoo grins, cheeks scrunching up. It’s dark, but the apples of Kyungsoo’s cheeks still catches the light from the lamp in the room. Baekhyun doesn’t know how Kyungsoo does it, but he’s always loved that about him.

Baekhyun mocks a face of disbelief, sticks his tongue out. It’s childish and uncalled for given his age, given  _ their  _ age, but he and Kyungsoo wouldn’t be what they are without Baekhyun doing this — providing the stimulus until the other person responds. And respond in record time does Kyungsoo do when he retaliates by tickling Baekhyun on his sides, on his neck where he’s most sensitive at until Baekhyun is howling with laughter. He takes his own revenge by pinching Kyungsoo hard on the belly. Kyungsoo screams, and Baekhyun bursts into another fit of laughter until Kyungsoo lunges at him, pins him down on the couch.

They don’t stop until their movements almost knock out the jajangmyeon on the coffee table. Kyungsoo panics, eyes wide as he saves the noodles from their demise. Baekhyun would tease him again for it but by the time Kyungsoo lets him go, he’s out of his breath and his ribs are hurting, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

“Why do you always do that?” Kyungsoo asks as if he’s not used to it, as if they haven’t done this a million times.

“Do what?” Baekhyun asks back, as if he doesn’t already have an answer formulated to Kyungsoo’s question.

“Mock me when I compliment you or something,” Kyungsoo says, “It’s annoying. I genuinely mean what I say.”

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo means it. Perhaps, he knows just how  _ much _ Kyungsoo means it which is why any statement of affection thrown his way still makes him a little embarrassed. And how does he cope with that? Tease, provoke, mock the other person. Provide enough stimulus to garner a response. Anything to warrant a reaction, because how could the person focus on Baekhyun’s own response if they’re distracted, right?

“Sorry,” is what Baekhyun manages in the end. Kyungsoo brushes away a stray strand of hair on his face, and just like that, he knows he’s already forgiven.

They resume eating their jajangmyeon. The noodles have already gone cold, but Baekhyun doesn’t say anything.  When they’re done, Kyungsoo collects the empty bowls without a word and brings them to the sink. Baekhyun turns on the tv, scans through the channels. A film that shows a girl working on the rice paddies catches his attention so he settles on it.

The film is quiet. A montage of green fills the screen; wet leaves, rainforests, foggy woods on a nearby mountain. The sounds of cicadas flow from the tv speakers, but it’s nothing compared to the white noise of the raindrops steadily falling outside.

Kyungsoo has already seen this film before, Baekhyun notes, with the way recognition flashes in his eyes when the Japanese narration of the film comes on. Probably seen it countless times. Still, he leans forward, elbows pressed on his knees as he concentrates on the scenes unfolding on the tv screen. 

Normally, Baekhyun would stay still — there’s just something about the rain that encourages silence  —  but God knows there’s only so much he can do to hold out when Kyungsoo’s around.

So he does the next most sensical thing to do: he pokes Kyungsoo’s cheek, opens his mouth, and says, “You know what would be perfect right now?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want pizza.”

“I’m not talking about pizza,” Baekhyun grins, then pats Kyungsoo on the thigh before he gets up, “I’ll make us something warm.”

He barely manages to take a step when he gets pulled back down, but instead of landing on the couch, his backside soft skin. Arms encircle his middle and a chin perches on his shoulder.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun laughs, “I’ll make us hot chocolate.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, buries his nose on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“You don’t want hot chocolate?”

Kyungsoo leans back, looks him in the eye. “It’s not - It’s not that I don’t want to, but that could wait. Just you is enough to keep me warm.”

Usually, Baekhyun would stick his tongue out in response, or better yet, slap Kyungsoo on the chest. For what? For catching him off-guard, for making him feel embarrassed yet again. But right now, happiness just overwhelms him and his immediate reaction is to straddle Kyungsoo to face him properly and kiss him on the lips, softly, tenderly.

Kyungsoo tastes sweet, tastes like home. Thunder crackles again and it’s Kyungsoo who gets surprised this time, lips stuttering as he flinches. Baekhyun just laughs, swallows Kyungsoo’s own laughter against his mouth.

When he pulls back, Kyungsoo looks a little breathless but sated, much like he is. A faint pink dusts his cheeks.

“You’re blushing,” Baekhyun teases.

Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m not. It’s just cold.”

“But you are,” Baekhyun insists, “Is it because from my kisses, huh? It  _ is  _ because of my kisses.”

“Shut up.”

A smile spreads on Kyungsoo’s face and Baekhyun easily smiles back, just as Kyungsoo cups his face to kiss him again.

Outside, raindrops continue to plummet their rooftop. This would be the perfect time to transfer to the bed and go under the blankets to sleep in for the rest of the day, but Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo’s lap is just as comfortable too.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a writing slump lately and this is a lame attempt to get out of that, sorry


End file.
